


Coming to Terms

by nickimonkey



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confrontations, Injury Recovery, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickimonkey/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: After everything that’s happened Buck is filled with self pity. He gets a rude awakening when Eddie gets home one night
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> I have found about fifteen more fics i'm going to be posting then I’m going to start on prompts i found on different sights

Eddie walked into the house and sighed. It had been a tough day. He was still coming to terms with Shannon being gone.

“Hey Buck.” He exclaimed when he saw Buck sitting on the couch. Eddie went to kiss him but Buck turned to avoid the kiss

“What is your problem now?” Eddie sighed. He was really getting tired of Buck’s moping nowadays.

Buck looked at his husband with a glare. He pulled the blanket angrily off his lap, showing the leg that was damaged in the accident. “This is my problem. I can possibly never work properly again. I spent months trying to get better so I could get back to the job and then the second I do, fucking blood clots!”

Eddie ran a hand through his hair. “If you did what the doctor said, what I begged you to do you wouldn’t be in this position. If you didn’t work yourself like a mad man for a job that would clearly still be waiting for you however long it took you might not have had any blood clots.”

“Says the man who could not wait to reenlist instead of dealing with his problems.” Buck whispered under his breath but Eddie still heard him anyway. 

There was movement coming from the other room before a voice was heard down the hallway. “Papa! Daddy!”

Eddie called back, knowing Chris would continue to call if he didn’t respond in acertain amount of time. “Daddy will be right there baby boy.” He turned to Buck. “See you didn’t flinch when Chris called for you. Do you even give a shit?”

Buck could not help but raise his voice. How dare Eddie even ask him that. “Of course I do. But I can’t do anything to help him. I’ve lost so much”

Eddie flanged his arms around, completely fed up with the situation. “You aren’t the only one who lost something Evan Buckley! Can’t you see that? So what you can’t work right now because of the blood clots. Your son has cerebral palsy and he doesn’t let that stop him from doing anything he set his mind to. You don’t have to wear that uniform to make a difference. You should know that, the tsunami should have proven that to you but I guess not.” Eddie sighed. “I guess you are too blind or selfish to see what the fuck is going on around you? To the people you supposedly care about! For fuck’s sake Chris lost his mother not that long ago but he is afraid to talk about it because he doesn’t want to upset you. He is nine years old Evan. He should not be having to bottle everything in around you.”

Eddie paused to take a deep breath to get oxygen to his brain. “So suck it up. Stop acting like the world fucking revolves around you because guess what it doesn’t. Everyone has shit they never thought in a million years they would have to deal with but now they do. This is yours. Live with it.” With that Eddie turned on his heel and went to go check on his son.

Buck was in the same position but this time his arms were crossed when Eddie reentered the room. “I wasn’t trying to be selfish. I know how much Shannon meant to you. She meant a lot to me too.”

Buck continued to speak when he knew Sam was listening to him. “All my life I have been independent and had to vend for myself. Saving people is what I do. It’s who I am.”

“You still save people. You’re Chris’s hero after all.” Eddie said as he sat on Buck’s lap. “Just think I can sit on your lap more often while you rest your leg.”

Smirking, Buck replied. “I can get used to this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think 
> 
> tumblr: nickimonkey


End file.
